Popular GiRLS
by Md-CHiCK-B
Summary: This isn't really part of the clique books...they just inspired it. SO it is mainly about 5 girls with different personalities, but are all part of one group...the popularist group I guess you could say. The first chapter isn't very good...but just read
1. Chapter 1

Chelsea jumped up and down impatiently, pressing her fingers to her temple as she waited for her brain freeze to go away. Terrence stared at her, obviously embarrassed by Chelsea's reaction. I laughed a little then turned back to my slushy. I made sure I didn't drink it too fast so I wouldn't have a brain freeze as well.

"How are you three drinking slushies? It is forty-four degrees outside!" Amber asked as she sat down at our circular table with her coffee. She carefully poured a little bit of milk into her coffee, stirred it, and then took a slow sip, being careful not to leave a coffee stain on her upper lip.

"Because we l-o-v-e slushies, and it's not like we are eating outside anyways." Terrence replied, brushing back a piece of her blond and brown highlighted hair.

"It's not like we're eating period." I explained, with a little bit of annoyance in my tone. Terrence had suggested this outrageous diet plan. We were only able to eat South Beach Diet bars for lunch. Dinner wasn't much better. Luckily, I had my mom to cook dinner every night. With my mom cooking dinner, I didn't have to follow Terrence's dinner diet plan as well. My mom wouldn't cook according to the diet because of my twin little brother and sister. She wanted to make sure they got their fill of food. I was glad. Terrence was crazy when it came to eating, or gaining weight.

"Carsyn, quit complaining. We're eating these diet bars at least." Terrence said.

Just then Bree showed up with her latte, taking the second to last seat at our table. No one ever sat at our table, probably because they were too intimidated by Terrence, or didn't want to be insulted by Amber. Therefore, the sixth seat was never filled. Terrence was never rude to anyone unless they were rude first. I was the same way. Chelsea, however, was never rude, probably because she could never tell if she had just been insulted or complimented. Amber, on the other hand, was the first to be rude. She walked through the halls commenting on everyone. Bree was an Amber replica. Wherever and whatever Amber did, Bree was sure to do as well.

"Hey, what's wrong Chels?" Bree asked before she took the first sip of her latte.

Chelsea, who was jumping up and down once again with her eyes squeezed shut, just shook her head and continued her performance.

"Brain freeze for the fourth time during lunch." I answered for her.

"Oh, well that is why you should get something that isn't freezing!" Bree said with a snotty tone.

I laughed at her obvious attempt at insulting Chelsea. In result, Bree's cheeks turned a light pink. She looked down and went back to her latte. After a few more seconds of jumping, Chelsea returned to her seat and finished off her slushy, slowly this time. I did the same, and apparently Terrence did also, because she was grabbing her purse and empty cup and heading for the trash can. Chelsea shoved my empty cup and followed after Terrence.

"Thanks Chels!" I shouted while she walked away. Once they returned, we were on our way to our lockers, knowing that Amber and Bree wouldn't be far behind.

"Ugh, I have science next." Chelsea whined.

"Same here, Chels." I said as I grabbed my binder and headed to science with Chelsea on my heels. I turned into the science room and stared at the person sitting in my desk. Who was he?


	2. Chapter 2

I cautiously walked over to my seat, staring at the boy the whole way. He looked up at me for the first time right as I approached my desk.

"Excuse me, but that is my desk." I explained

"Sorry, but I was told to sit here." He said motioning to our teacher at the front of the room, "What is your name?"

"Carson." I said bitterly. He was amazingly cute, but I really wasn't thrilled about losing my seat beside Chelsea. Chelsea was now seated beside the boy, watching our argument intensely.

"Josh." He said with a smug smile on his face.

"Miss Bridges, please take that seat beside Aaron." Startled, I turned and saw Aaron sitting on the opposite side of the classroom.

"But, I have been sitting beside Chelsea all year." I whined.

"Life isn't fair, Miss Bridges." The teacher said, now pointing to my newly assigned desk.

I turned to scowl at Josh before heading towards the new desk.

"Sorry," he mouthed as I was walking away.

I spent the rest of the period with a large frown on my face. Every once in a while I would sneak a peek at Josh, carefully examining his curly black hair. He had light green eyes also. I figured he was about two inches taller than me, perfect for dancing. But I couldn't like Josh. He stole my seat beside Chelsea, and I wasn't happy about that. I had no one to pass notes to except for Aaron, or Brett, who was seated behind me. The bell rang and I rushed out of class to find Amber.

I spotted the tall brunette shoving through the crowd at the door of math class.

"Amber!" I called, and she whirled around and quickly made her way towards me.

"Hey, Carson, what's up?"

"Have you seen the new boy?" I asked impatiently

"No! What does he look like?" She asked, thrilled now.

"Nothing special, just wondering if you had seen him though." I lied, "have you seen Terrence?"

"Here I am!" Terrence exclaimed as she bounded gleefully toward us, "what's up?"

"I need to talk to you…alone." I pulled her to a corner in the hall, where no one was gathered. Thankfully, Amber had other things to do than be nosey today.

"Have you seen him?" I asked, just as I had with Amber.

"Uh, no, who?"

"The new boy, omigawd, Terrence he is hot!" I said.

"Oh, girl, where is he?" She questioned, her face lighting up with excitement.

"I don't know now. He was in my science class, stole my seat beside Chelsea, and now I am sitting in between Aaron and Brett." I said, exasperated

"Social Suicide, Carson! You need your seat back!"

"Terrence, that is so not what I am worried about! I am crushing on Josh!" I explained a little annoyed now.

"Well, it's not Josh's fault he stole your seat. But you are known for holding grudges. Just let him off the hook, flirt insanely, then pray that he will ask you to the Valentine's Dance next weekend." Terrence schemed. "Oh, I will fill him in with details on you AND the dance." Terrence was overly excited. She loved hooking people up.

"Thanks, Terrence." I sighed with relief.

**Lunch the next day with Terrence and Josh:**

"So, Josh, who all have you met so far?" Terrence asked, trying to get to the subject of Carson, or the dance.

"A few guys, Chris, Trent, and Michael and these two girls, a bleach blonde, whose name I didn't get. Also, I met this pretty cute girl named Carson, although she seemed to have a little bit of an attitude. And, of course, now you."

"The blonde was Chelsea." Terrence said, with absolutely no interest in her voice. "But, Carson, the Bee-yooh-tiful brunette, right?"

"Um yeah, her."

"Carson is fun, fun once you get to know her. She's a great dancer. The attitude you saw, though. Just wait till you meet Amber or Bree. Carson will look like an angel. which she basically is." Terrence said in her best persuading voice. "I'm guessing you have heard about the dance."

"Yeah, I assumed there was a dance considering all the posters around."

Terrence pulled out her sidekick and text messaged Carson a quick message.

From: Terrence- On the subject of the dance. Trying to persuade him 2 take u.

Terrence hit send, and in less then five seconds, saw Carson pulling out her MotoRokr. From across the cafeteria, Carson gave Terrence a thumbs up.

"Well, Carson loves dances. You should take her."

"I'll definitely think about, cause dang was she hot." Josh said as he was getting up to throw away his trash. Terrence did the same, but returned to her usual seat with Amber, Bree, Chelsea, and Carson.

**A/N: Yeah, so this chapter was introducing Josh. I tried to add a little description to a few of the girls. Basically they look like this:**

**Carson: On the shorter side, brunette, hazel eyes, and hair a little longer than her shoulders**

**Amber: Tall, brunette, brown eyes, hair to her shoulders**

**Terrence: Highlighted brown and blonde hair…her hair is thick…and full…brown eyes, tall**

**Bree: Medium height, black hair, green eyes, long hair…mid back**

**Chelsea: Blonde, Blonde, Blonde, blue eyes, wavy hair, more of cute features than hot. Med height **


End file.
